Les centaures ne mangent pas de viande de cheval
by Yukata of darkness
Summary: Marco se sent déboussolé dans ce lycée rempli de femmes sauvages, de danseurs et d'autres trucs débiles. Et en plus, il a oublié son portable.


Bonjour/ Bonsoir ! Une petite remarque avant de commencer la lecture : Je sais parfaitement que le caractère de Marco n'est pas respecté dans ce chapitre, c'est normal. Il est de mauvaise humeur. Comprenez-le XD.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Si Marco ne possédait pas un sang froid et une maîtrise de lui-même exceptionnels, il serait déjà rentré chez lui en hurlant à pleins poumons.

Dire qu'hier encore, il n'aurait même pas soupçonné que l'"école" dans laquelle on l'envoyait était en fait un lycée pour cinglés !

Il regarda autour de lui une fois encore. Le jeune homme assis à sa droite dessinait. Enfin, dessiner était un bien grand mot. Il gribouillait. Il gribouillait des horreurs sans nom avant de déchirer les feuilles, tandis qu'une jeune fille l'encourageait.

En face de lui, une jeune femme, ou plutôt un jeune homme, enfin Marco n'arrivait pas à se décider, l'observait, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Au fond de la classe, un garçon au crâne rasé dansait, comme si de rien n'était.

Qu'est-ce que Marco ne donnerait pas pour retourner en arrière...

Tout avait commencé il y a huit semaines. Le 14 avril pour être plus précis.

Le jeune homme était entré en seconde depuis cinq mois déjà, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à s'intégrer dans son lycée.

Oh, ce n'était pas la faute à un quelconque harcèlement. Ni à de mauvaises notes, d'ailleurs. Marco faisait partie de l'élite du lycée.

Il se sentait simplement mal.

Il voulait plus de liberté.

Alors il avait commencé à sécher.

Lui qui était jovial et amical perdait peu à peu contact avec tous ses amis, s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

Puis un jour, sa psychologue lui avait proposé.

"Pourquoi ne pas aller dans une école libre ?"

Une école libre.

Le nom n'évoquait rien à Marco, qui dut faire quelques recherches.

Il s'agissait d'une école où les élèves venaient et partaient comme ils voulaient.

Un perspective de rêve.

Et il s'était donc inscrit sans plus de réflexions.

Il allait entrer au lycée Smith le lundi 16 juin.

Et nous étions aujourd'hui le 16 juin.

Le matin, Marco s'était réveillé difficilement.

Son réveil licorne dut même sonner deux fois, chose exceptionnelle.

Le jeune homme s'était préparé silencieusement. Il ne stressait pas.

Après tout, les élèves de ce lycée devaient être dans le même cas que lui pour la plupart.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Ses cheveux bruns et courts étaient coiffés avec une raie au milieu. Son visage rond et ses tâches de rousseur lui donnaient un air chaleureux. Marco esquissa un sourire.

Bien.

Ses parents dormaient encore lorsqu'il partit de la maison.

Il aurait pu passer la journée à fêter son anniversaire en famille.

Tant pis, il attendrait ce soir.

Le bus numéro 104 mettait trente minutes pour atteindre l'école.

Si son calcul était bon, Marco avait donc une trente minutes de libre.

Où plutôt, trente minute à se faire chier.

Parce que le brun avait oublié son téléphone portable chez lui, et qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans écouter sa "petite musique du matin" (à savoir "Barbie Girl" d' Aqua).

A peine arrivé devant le lycée, Marco n'en crût pas ses yeux.

Il avait devant lui un établissement tout à fait quelconque.

Un bloc de béton au toit plat.

Trois étages.

Une grande cour.

Des cerisiers.

Lui qui s'attendait à quelque chose d'énorme...

Enfin, peu lui importait.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis entra.

Sa nouvelle vie commençait.

Non, ce n'est pas exagéré.

Le hall était une grand pièce aux dalles de marbres. Çà et là, on pouvait apercevoir divers instruments.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un escalier devant sûrement mener aux salles de classe.

Marco avança de quelques pas. Ses baskets résonnèrent dans toute la pièce, mais personne n'était là pour l'entendre.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier, un bruit le fit s'arrêter.

Un bruit qui se faisait entendre sans discontinuer.

Des cris ?

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Marco, prit d'une peur soudaine, se cacha derrière le premier instrument venu.

Un cor. Le jeune homme dépassait largement, mais il s'en fichait pas mal.

Il tendit l'oreille.

Le tumulte se rapprochait, toujours plus fort..

Peut-être le lycée avait-il pris feu ? Ce serait vraiment pas de chance, pensa le brun.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme traversa le hall en courant. Celui-ci ne devait pas être très grand, un mètre soixante au maximum. Il était essoufflé, semblait blasé et ne porta aucune attention à Marco.

Puis déboulèrent à sa suite des dizaines de femmes en robes de mariée (oui comme dans la pub pour le parfum, chers lecteurs !).

Ces dernières semblaient avoir entre quinze et cinquante ans pour la plupart, et criaient "Livaaaaaaiiiiiiii !" à tort et à travers.

Ce manège dura une minute tout au plus, heureusement.

Marco n'y comprit rien, mais se dépêcha de gravir les escaliers dès la dernière femme passée.

Là, il courut à la recherche de quelqu'un, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, lui même ne le savait pas.

Puis il tomba sur une pièce ressemblant vaguement à une classe.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vaguement vers lui, et celle qui faisait vaguement penser à un professeur l'invita à entrer.

Ou celui qui faisait vaguement penser à un professeur l'invita à entrer .

Bref ça n'avait aucune importance pour le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseur en cet instant.

Enfin, il les aperçut.

Le garçon qui gribouillait, la fille qui l'encourageait, le type qui dansait...

Marco ne sut pas comment réagir, jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui d'un autre lycéen, assis au fond à gauche.

Il semblait normal.

Enfin...

Il avait les cheveux bruns, rasés sur les côtés. Ses lèvres épaisses faisait confusément penser à un cheval, et il grognait dans son coin.

Mais le nouveau eut l'impression de trouver quelqu'un qui le comprenait.

\- Tu es Marco Bott ? Demanda l'homme/femme. Bienvenue, le proviseur Smith m'a prévenue de ta venue. Je m'appelle Hanji Zoe, et je suis professeur dans cette école. Je suis toujours heureuse d'accueillir de nouveaux élèves, même en cette période de fin d'année !

Heureuse. C'était donc bien une femme.

La dénommée Hanji souriait toujours.

\- Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ? Continua t-elle. C'est plus amical. Et tu peux m'appeler Hanji, bien entendu !

\- Bonjour madame Hanji, répondit le jeune homme. Merci pour votre accueil. Je suis...

Mais Marco ne termina jamais sa phrase. En effet, sa professeur était déjà retournée à ses activités. Soit dit en passant, lire un livre plus que douteux d'après sa couverture.

Alors comme ça tout le monde se fichait de lui ? Très bien.

Bafoué dans son honneur, il prit cependant un air amical et s'assit à côté de monsieur tête-de-cheval.

Ce surnom n'était pas très gentil ? Il s'en foutait. Cette matinée l'énervait au plus haut point.

Il en profita pour observer de plus près les autres élèves.

Le garçon qui dansait devait s'appeler Connie. Parce que c'était écrit en caractères énormes sur son tee-shirt.

Peut-être avait-il peur d'oublier son prénom ? C'est vrai qu'avec son crâne chauve et sa démarche pathétique, il n'avait pas l'air bien intelligent.

Le nouveau venu se tourna ensuite vers l'adolescent qui griffonnait toujours, mais la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait lui lança un tel regard noir-de-la-mort-qui-tue qu'il prit peur et baissa instinctivement la tête. Il remarqua juste qu'il possédait des cheveux bruns foncés mi-courts et de grands yeux verts, tandis que la _charmante_ demoiselle était pourvue de cheveux noirs lui arrivant au niveau des épaules. Son regard semblait vide dans ses yeux bridés et son visage ne transmettait aucune expression. Tout en elle était froid.

Hanji, quant à elle, était assise, les pieds sur son bureau. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en queue de cheval et elle portait de grosses lunettes rectangulaires, lui donnant des airs de savant fou.

\- Moi c'est Jean.

Ces paroles furent prononcées de façon presque inaudible.

Marco toisa son voisin de table. Ce dernier le dévisageait d'un air insistant.

Il allait répondre, lorsqu'une voix derrière lui se mit à parler à sa place.

\- Oh, messire adresse la parole à quelqu'un !

Les deux adolescents firent volte-face, pour se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec Connie.

\- Ferme-la, répondit simplement celui qui se faisait appeler Jean.

Le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseur s'attendait à tout moment à ce que les personnes présentes viennent voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il n'en fut rien, à son grand soulagement. Ou à son grand étonnement. Marco détestait se faire remarquer, mais dès qu'une dispute éclatait, il avait remarqué que tout le monde venait toujours y mettre son grain de sel.

Mais les trois autres semblaient ne rien remarquer.

\- Je rigole, détends-toi, continua le danseur avant de s'éloigner en direction de la sortie. Allez, à plus. Et bienvenue à toi, Bott !

Alors qu'on entendait les bruits de pas de Connie résonner dans le couloir, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Midi moins deux.

Il irait sûrement manger seul, dans un coin du lycée.

Non, il devait plutôt essayer de trouver des élèves normaux.

Ou alors se renseigner auprès de Jean. Ce type avait beau avoir l'air ronchon, il n'en semblait pas moins gentil.

Oui, il allait lui demander des conseils.

Ce fut sur ces bonnes pensées qu'un monstre surgit soudainement du plafond tout en criant "NOURRITURE" pour retomber dans un bruit lourd sur le sol.

Marco, effrayé, courut se réfugier sous sa table. Mais personne d'autre ne semblait s'étonner de cette situation.

Était-il donc le seul à avoir vu cette chose ?

Puis elle se releva.

Lentement.

Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait d'une lycéenne.

Celle-ci fut à peine debout qu'elle se mit à courir hors de la classe, sans explications.

Ce genre de spectacle était-il donc si courant ici ?

Marco se releva à son tour, sous le regard d'un Jean hilare.

\- C'était énorme, s'exclama t-il. J' pensais pas que tu réagirais de cette façon, vu que tu restes de marbre depuis tout à l'heure !

Énervé, le nouveau essaya cependant de garder son calme.

\- Désolé. Dans mon ancien lycée, des élèves sauvages tombant du plafond, c'était plutôt rare.

\- Oh, c'est bon ! C'est vrai que Sasha est plutôt spéciale, mais quand même !

Marco regardait Jean rire, les poings sur les hanches.

\- T'as qu'à venir manger avec moi si tu veux. Les autres sont déjà partis, continua tête de cheval.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. C'était vrai. Avec toute cette agitation, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils n'étaient maintenant plus que deux dans la salle.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas... je... j'aimerais bien. Je n'ai personne avec qui manger...

\- Oh, le nouveau serait-il en vérité plus timide qu'il n'en a l'air ? Demanda Jean en rapprochant sa tête de celle de son voisin.

\- Ça va, je suis pas un robot non plus, grogna Marco.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que sa nouvelle connaissance ne se tenait pas debout, mais assise dans un fauteuil roulant.

Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire.

Ils se contentèrent de se regarder dans les yeux avant de se diriger d'un commun accord à leur tour vers la sortie.

Cette journée n'était pas si mal, finalement.


End file.
